Être un Black
by RosedAtlantis
Summary: " Le vent d'automne balayait les dernières feuilles mortes de ce mois de décembre. Un petit garçon était assis sur un tabouret près de la fenêtre du 12 square Grimmauld. Le nez collé contre la vitre un petit garçon s'amusait à souffler sur celle-ci pour faire apparaître des cercles de buée. " Mais dans ce lieu maudit rien n'est jamais aussi simple...


**Voici ma participation au concours de Kathleen " la noble famille des Black " sur hpfanfiction.**

**Sujet : Votre Black devra s'appeler Black depuis sa naissance. La partie de sa vie que vous décrirez devra se dérouler entre 0 et 16 ans. Votre Black doit être mineur. Enfin, votre œuvre devra mentionner la devise des Black : Toujours purs. Il n'y a pas d'obligation de genre, mais la fic ne doit pas être à vocation humoristique. Un minimum de 800 mots serait idéal pour bien accompagner votre Black.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le silence était maître dehors.

Le vent d'automne balayait les dernières feuilles mortes de ce mois de décembre. Un petit garçon était assis sur un tabouret près de la fenêtre du 12 square Grimmauld. Lui pouvait voir la rue. Mais si par hasard un passant avait levé le nez, il n'aurait vu que la façade du numéro onze et celle du numéro treize mais, en aucun cas, il n'aurait aperçu Régulus le nez collé contre la vitre qui s'amusait à souffler sur celle-ci pour faire apparaître des cercles de buée.

Le garçon finit par se lasser et descendit de son trône pour aller sauter sur son lit. Puis il entama une bataille de coussins avec un ennemis imaginaire qui, bien qu'inventé, réussit à faire tomber Régulus qui s'était pris les pieds dans ses draps. Énervé, le garçon s'assit sur une chaise et chercha une nouvelle activité pour ne pas s'ennuyer. Seulement, dans une chambre vide de toute chose superflue, il était assez difficile de faire preuve d'imagination.

Si Régulus était aussi démuni, c'est que sa mère, Walburga Black, l'avait consigné dans sa chambre le temps de traiter une affaire urgente avec Sirius. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que sa mère avait verrouillé la porte et qu'elle avait jeté un sort de manière à ce qu'aucun son ne parvienne jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

Mais voici un étage plus bas ce qui se passait...

- Comment as-tu osé!? Orion Black, rouge de colère hurlait après son fils ainé.

- Toi héritier de la fortune des Black, de l'honneur des Black! Comment as-tu osé ne serais-ce que REGARDER CE...CE SANG DE BOURBE !

- Mais...

- NON! Même plus que le regarder...lui...,la voix tremblait de rage, de colère, de haine et Sirius pétrifié, n'osait plus bouger un cil.

- ...lui apporter de la nourriture !

- Mais il avait faim et..., la voix de l'enfant était désespérée.

- Et quoi !? Tu comptes te précipiter au secours de tous les sangs de bourbes qui se présente! Mais tu es un Black! Un Black ne se soucie pas des autres et encore moins de la vermine!

- Père, je...le garçon éclata en sanglot.

- Un Black se soucis de son honneur, de son nom et de son sang. C'est tout.

Sirius était terrifié. Jamais son père ne lui avait paru tant en colère. D'habitude il était froid, distant mais là, il semblait hors de lui.

- « Toujours Pur » Sirius. Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter?

Voyant que l'enfant était dans l'incapacité de répondre perdu dans sa détresse, l'homme s'écria de plus belle :

- Arrête de pleurer! Un Black de pleure pas! Il n'est pas faible. Il n'est pas...comme toi, rajouta-t-il avec dégout.

Le garçon tenta sans beaucoup de réussite de se calmer.

- Si jamais j'apprends que tu as renouvelé ce genre d'amusement, il rapprocha sa tête de celle de ton fils et murmura, je te jure par Salazar Serpentard que je te graverais avec le sortilège doloris notre devise sur l'avant-bras.

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent de peur.

- Ais-je été assez clair ?

- Oui père, réussi à murmurer l'enfant.

Orion, satisfait, tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.

Walburga qui jusque-là était restée silencieuse força son fils à la regarder et lui dit d'une voix qui ne laissé transparaître aucunes émotion :

- Tu m'as beaucoup déçu Sirius

- Il mourait de faim...Balbutia le fautif.

Une claque sonore retentit dans la pièce et le garçon tomba à genoux sous la force de l'impact.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, cet homme ne manquera plus jamais de rien là où je l'ai envoyé. C'est vrai on dit qu'au paradis personne ne manque de rien. Enfin j'espère pour lui que le paradis existe bel et bien...

Une lueur de désespoir anima les yeux du jeune garçon et il se détesta d'avoir agi de la sorte.

- Quand à toi, mon traitre de fils, étant donné que tu sembles ne pas vouloir de la nourriture qu'on te propose et que tu préfères la donner au premier vagabond venu, il ne me semblera pas nécessaire de t'apporter de quoi manger durant les cinq jours que tu passeras enfermé dans ta chambre...

Pour un garçon de six ans c'était trop d'un coup et il ne riposta même pas. Il se sentait vide, seule la culpabilité continuait de le ronger.

- Maintenant va dans ta chambre et je ne veux pas te revoir.

* * *

Durant ce temps à l'étage, Régulus avait trouvé une nouvelle occupation. Il s'amusait à compter le nombre de fourmis qui traversaient la pièce et lorsque sa mère entra, il en était à vingt-quatre.

- Descend Régulus, ordonna Walburga. Nous allons dîner. Ton père est rentré finalement alors change de tenue, celle-ci est toute froissée.

Le garçon se débarrassa de sa première robe de sorcier et en enfila une autre propre et neuve. Ensuite il dévala les escaliers en courant et se calma aussitôt qu'il vu Orion Black

- Bonsoir, Père.

- Tu es complètement débraillé. Et tes cheveux pourquoi sont-ils aussi long ? dit-il en regardant son fils de haut en bas. Walgbura vous devriez faire plus attention à son apparence. Ce petit ne ressemble plus à rien. Sur ce, il faut que je reparte, j'ai une affaire urgente à traiter. Je vous laisse donc manger seul.

Et dans un crac sonore il quitta la demeure des Black et Régulus reporta son attention vers sa mère.

- Mère pourquoi Sirius n'est pas avec nous ?

- Il est malade, d'une maladie très contagieuse. Il ne doit pas quitter sa chambre et seul le Médicomage peut le voir. Alors interdiction de pénétrer dans sa chambre.

- Mais mère, il va rater noël!

- C'est un ordre Régulus. Et que je ne te vois pas renter dans sa chambre...même le soir de noël.

- D'accord Mère. De toute façon je ne voudrais pas attraper sa maladie.

- Moi non plus je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes sa maladie. Moi non plus...répéta-t-elle plus bas.

* * *

Dehors la dernière feuille qui avait résisté au vent tomba et il se mit à neiger.

Et, assit à la fenêtre, comme son frère précédemment, l'ainé des deux garçons versa une ultime larme pour cette dernière feuille qui venait de tomber.

Nous étions le 21 décembre l'hiver arrivait.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ Dites moi tous !**


End file.
